


Threshold

by cheertaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Spinoff, Spitroasting, Threesome, alt ending to BFT series but also it’s own thing, jaehyun is also rly hard but super soft bc boy is in love ok, not a lot though bc everything is consensual, slight degradation, the reader/oc is from the BFT series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheertaeil/pseuds/cheertaeil
Summary: Alt ending to the series of BFT (Begging for Thread). What if Jaehyun and Mark learned to share and Jaehyun was open to a polyamorous rl.Short version: They spitroast their gf.





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> All my works are also available on my tumblr: cheertaeil

Y/N laid back and closed her eyes, breathing in and out slowly to try to cease her shaking thighs. Her inner walls still clenching and heartbeat racing from the aftermath of a mind blowing orgasm; courtesy of handling two cocks at once. Jaehyun was a unstoppable force inside the bedroom with an average length but thick and heavy; blooming a pretty pink and still erect laying throbbing on her thigh. She was used to his attitude that demanded dominance in the bedroom but handling more than one cock at the same time proved, easier, said than done.

Mark was the complete opposite behind closed doors. His normal sweet and awkward demeanor proved otherwise when he grasped the shaft of his hard on and slapped her cheek with it asking softly, “Suck my cock sweetheart.”

A total head rush of hands on her hips and tongues flickering over her nipples had sent her spiraling down into her first orgasm of that night.

The glow in her skin was sexy and her hair was a mess but neither boys cared except for they’d satisfied her curiosity. Bending over her body with his cock rubbing against her warm smooth inner thighs, Jaehyun placed kisses up the valley of her breasts to his destination of her parted lips.

“You didn’t think we were through with you, did you?”

Grinning devilishly, Jung Jaehyun was the devil himself, disguised as a handsome and doting boyfriend.

Y/N’s heart excelerated. She shook her head closing her thighs around his thin waist, she couldn’t possibly handle anymore. She had enough.

Jaehyun chuckled and thumbed her bottom lip; waiting for it. Like the obedient slut she was opened her mouth and took it in.

“That’s so cute. She really thought.”

At first her mind was so wrapped up in pleasing the heated body on top of her she forgot about the other man in the room. Dizzy and still disoriented she swore she recognized the voice as Jaehyun’s but failed to see it was Mark, shuffling up the bed on his knees.

Jaehyun looked over his shoulder at the younger and nodded, turning to smirk at her below him. Mark reached the head of the bed and thumbed at the bulge of her cheek were Jaehyun’s thumb laid. They both brushed back her hair with a gentle touch contrasting their heinous grins.

"Baby we’re no where near close to done with you.”

"C'mere," Jaehyun pointed his finger and motioned for her to lay down at the edge of the bed.

He admired her body as she crawled slowly on shaking knees to lay down with her head hanging slightly off the end of the bed. Her skin glistening with sweat under the dim lights, sheets wrinkled around her curves and hair fanning out to frame a halo around her face.

Fucking perfect, everything he could ask for.

Jaehyun’s eyes narrowed and tongue he cheek he told her different, “Other way.”

She turned around and laid flat on her stomach and tucked her hands under her chin.

“Now what?”

Both band members looked at each other and smiled obvious plan in motion, nodding to one another Mark positioned himself by her mouth stroking his cock in hand. Hissing when his thumb dug into the underside of the head , a bead of precum gathering at the tip. Jaehyun grasped her hips with one hand and the other pressing; albeit gently her head into the sheets. Yanking her up suddenly to have her ass in the air.

He leaned over her back and whispered, “Watch your attitude little girl.”

Mark hummed in agreement and smeared his cock across her pouted lips.

“Now you’re gonna suck my dick baby.”

Something about the adulterated word made a warmth spread through her chest and grow until it had her legs squeeze in anticipation.

Who knew Mark Lee was so filthy.

Jaehyun cradled her jaw in his hand and slipped her jaw open, her tongue licking at the head of Mark’s cock. Both men muttered nasty obscene praises at her. The younger of the two groaned and couldn’t wait any longer, shoving half of his length into the wet hypnotizing heat of her mouth. He groaned and thrusted forward, “Thatta girl.”

Jaehyun grip loosened and let him take over her mouth and grasped her hips tight; without warning slammed his cock into her pussy. The sudden intrusion made her moan around the cock occupying her mouth and clench around him tight.

“Fuck you’re so tight and hot” he grunted and pulled out till just the tip lingered, “you were made for me weren’t you honey.”

He wasn’t asking a question he demanded it. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the quiet room minus their moaning and groaning of praises for their perfect girl. Yes, they both decided sharing was better.

Jaehyun grunted whenever she started to squeeze him tighter the quicker his movements got, she was beginning to feel that hint of a impending orgasm creep in her bones. Every sound around her was white static, like her head was under water and all she could really do was surrender to the feeling.

“That’s right honey. Cum for us, right on my cock and show us how much you love being stuffed full.”

Those words were all she needed to see stars; multiple of them and they dotted her vision and left her bare to their eyes, tossing her head back and arching her ass higher and meeting Jaehyun’s thrusts halfway. Moaning both their names and falling forward into Mark’s lap, mouth open and drooling on his cock waiting for his cum to stop dribbling down her cheek. His eyes were glued shut and his chest heaving from exhaustion too tired to move any further but slumped by her side. Petting her hair back affectionately and whispering sweet compliments in her ear.

The sight made Jaehyun’s stomach flutter and heart clench. Both of his favorite people in the entire world still patiently waiting for him to finish.

He loved Mark in a way a brother would another but she was his pretty, caring, selfless sometimes selfish but for good reason woman of his dreams. God he loved them both so fucking much.

Rubbing his forefinger and thumb down the knot of her spine he felt his peak coming quicker with full force.

“Where do you want it honey?”

“Inside.”

She turned her head and licked the corner of her mouth where some of Mark’s cum still laid, sinfully and slowly with a gleam in her eye.

“Inside me Jae. I wanna feel all of you, fill me up.”

His eyes lowered to where they were connected and watch as his cock slipped in and out with ease, her thighs coated with her own arousal. Looking back up under his brow and flashing a mouth full of teeth and pure intent to fullfill what she asked for.

“Oh-ho-ho you filthy little girl. I’ll fill you up and then,” he punctuated his words with a deep thrust; aiming for that still sensitive spot inside her soaking wet heat.

“Maybe Mark over there will eat out that pretty pussy and take some leftovers for the ride home.”

She pushed back and started mewling for it, begging and scratching at Mark’s thighs then reaching out with a tentative hand and stroked at the limp shape of his cock still twitching from his previous release. They both moaned and agreed, Mark thrusting with abandonment into her hand.

Jackpot, he thought.

Mark always was up for a challenge definitely if it meant competing against anyone’s assumptions he was nothing but a stuttering awkward nerd.

Y/N squeezed purposefully around Jaehyun’s length and asked for it, “Give it to me please I want it Jae.”

He’d give it to her along with anything else in the world she asked for because at the end of the day, she was his and he was her’s.


End file.
